The present invention relates to a reminder, and more particularly to a reminder the reminding function of which is not performed by a living being.
Applicant feels that it is rather convenient or necessary for a busy or forgetful person to employ an apparatus which is capable of reminding a person of important events, and thus such an apparatus is attempted.